No(ne) regret
by Purplela Vanilla
Summary: A one-shot whereby Sabo intervenes before Akainu intrudes as Ace intercepts in order to protect his treasure. Treasure as in the bond of brotherhood. [Marineford Arc]


**A/N: **This scene would probably have been the alternative negative scene featured in chapter 9 or 10 of: Saving My Brother(s). You could check that out if needed if some things don't make sense, but they really should so its up to you.

**Full Summary: **Once the news of the public execution reaches his ears, all caution is thrown to the wind as he enters the frenzied fray. He hold neither woes nor worries when he's pierced, shot and targeted at in Marineford. Absolutely neither can be detected the moment he moves in front of Ace. Then and there, struck by a a magma infused fist evokes nothing. HOWEVER, perhaps the tortured expressions on his brother's faces evokes a feeling. Its a regret, but he'll live/die with it.

Or,

A one-shot whereby Sabo intervenes before Akainu intrudes as Ace intercepts in order to protect his treasure. [Marineford Arc]

* * *

**Title: **N**o**(**ne**) regret

Ace is quick, but Sabo is quicker.

In spite of Ace's notable swiftness, Sabo with the force of wind was swifter. Swifter as in furiously fast. Two hundred and fifty miles per hour fast. Without question, being the Kaze Kaze no Mi user obviously did bless him with accessible inhuman speed. Its no wonder he's covering more distance in a blink of an eye.

Ace posses no time to react when he positions himself protectively in front of his youngest brother. Forming a sturdy, stiff stance, he stands firm in preparation of the Admiral's attack looming near, yet it never arrives. Brief coolness does. Coolness likewise to wind. All he feels in an second is frigidness across his back due to a random rush of wind. 'The hell's going on?' he wonders, honestly stupefied at the situation on hand.

There's a realisation, '_Heh, I...I feel nothing,' _from the instant he's struck by a magma fist. He expects things to hurts as hell, yet he feels nothing. Absolutely nothing, unless the red liquid trailing down his chin as he coughs counts. _'...just emptiness.' _It as if there's an abyss, a hollowness within him which does not allow the register of pain, and he induces that its plausible. In concern of the gaping hole in his torso he blinks at in stupor, all things makes sense.

How could any human being possibly **feel **anything if they're organs are incinerated inside out?

Ace now anxious takes an uneasy look behind him for answers. Turning his head, his body immediately turns also not accepting the answer before him, especially not texture of such curly blond hair.

_'What the-!' _

Without a doubt, the sight he sees becomes ingrained in his mind for life. Forever. Permanently. The actions just committed behind his back stun him like gleaming sunlight in his eyes. _'Sabo, what the hell possessed you to,' _wheels in his head spin leading him to deduce the only possible answer, _'do this?' _

Unlike Ace, Luffy is not aware of the second Sabo incident, till he motivates his overtaxed body to crawl his around his Pyromaniac of a brother. Explicitly so, he receives an explicit eyeful. Luffy currently possess the best seat in the house likewise to Ace. Bug-eyed at first and rightfully distressed, he rapidly blinks his eyes in pure disbelief. _'There's so much blood!' _Now being a pirate has lead him to see his enemies, nakama and himself in horrifying conditions, but Sabo takes the cake. He wins. Never has Luffy seen a puncture that big and deep before. He wouldn't need Chopper to clarify the situation. Despite his intelligence, evens he understands that a hole that big is life threatening.

_'No way! NO! Ace was in front of me but Sabo came in front him and he, he's-'_

Dismissing his train of thought, the daunting realisation arises that it could've been Ace. Ace the one he went through trial and tribulations to save. That in itself is unthinkable, however it doesn't hurt any less that its Sabo. Sabo the brother he once thought dead, but along was alive and now is dy-...

His current reality unfathomable.

Neither black haired brother is entirely sure as to whether they're in his reveries or reality. However when the Admiral pulls out his fist from the blond they call Sabo, the blond immediately begins to stumble and stagger on his feet. The sight draws and centres them to what is happening.

Up on his feet eldest already is, whilst youngest scrambles up to his all tiredness in his body be damned. Both brothers frantically decrease their distance towards Sabo, supporting him. The blond's arms are draped over his brother's shoulder as they protectively (and carefully) hold him by waist (as if he was expensive porcelain) while they kneel down.

When Garp casts his gaze on his grandson and two adopted ones, he can't help but feel an immense rage of revenge in his heart. That's his family right there. His family about to be broken beyond consolation. _'WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?'_ With calloused hands he crunches and hardened eyes anything but pacifist, he searches for Akainu only to be stopped by Sengoku.

Ace and Luffy both exchange apprehensive looks to another which then transfer towards Sabo's stomach and then themselves once more.

The two are worried. Worried as in terror-stricken and distressed all in one.

"S-sabo," Luffy is not one to stutter, "h-how do ya feel?"

A part of Ace wants to knock his brother upside the head for that question and himself since he nearly voiced the same thing.

"N-not so good, Luffy." is honest, but ridiculously obvious, "I feel e-exposed. Everyone, the whole world'll watch me knock at death's door." Sarcasm happens to be one of his idiosyncrasies. "Think I'll meet the Grim Reaper?"

"Oi, Sabo! C'mon now, stop that." Ace reprimands, not liking the shivers along his spine caused by Sabo's horrible humour. What kind of nutcase taught him to joke at a time like this? "Don't spit out crap like that. Sheesh, why the hell is no doctor here?" Frantically, Ace as well as Luffy search around. "Is anyone here a doctor? Hey, yeah, you! Bring your ass here and help him out! Can't ya see the state he's in?"

The doctor called hurries in an instant to the scene ready to go in action, until he sees a gaping hole which leads him to recoil. He takes a step back. No ones fails to miss this. _'Dear God...wounds grievous...organs burned beyond help...no hope in...' _he mentally face falls. He winces. Disclosing the circumstance to the brothers (Portgas D. Ace in particular) is no easy matter.

"What? Are you kiddin' me?" If possible, grey eyes pierce into the doctor more fiercely than Akainu's attack, "You're the damn doctor! Whaddya mean you can't-"

Sabo intervenes, verbally this time round, "Don't bother, Ace. I-I get it. I can feel, no, I know I'm a goner." The sensation the blond feels is inexplicable. It reminds of the time he was sinking to a watery grave at ten thanks to a Celestial Dragon, but this time its different. He's at midway point, straddling a fence where one lawn tugs so much more harder than the other. "That guy ain't God. Nothing he or **anyone **can do."

The emphasis on 'anyone' is purposeful. The ultimatum of Sabo's voice is as strong as steel. Its meant solely for his beloved brothers.

"To begin with, I'm sorry." Ace stiffens at that. He's not ready for this. "Boy am I sorry for being such a neglectful, secretive brother to you guys. You deserve better."

Ferociously Luffy shakes head, "Hey, that's not true! You're here, now, with us. You came back. You-" a firm squeeze of his shoulders leads Luffy to cease speaking. He opens his mouth to retort again, but then closes it. Something clicks within his brain. Something serious. Ignorance and naivety disappears. He almost sobs when understanding why his blond haired brother gets talking priority.

"I should've came back. Could've sent a letter, a recorded message, surprise reunion, anything! But I didn't." Sabo appears to be speaking fast, "In my defence, I knew you'd guys would survive just fine without me. Like the time you escape Gray Terminal fire. I'll let you know that I tried my best to open the gates, but all the guards from High Town followed me and beat me black and blue."

"Sabo," Ace's voice is uncharacteristically soft, almost a whisper. "Stop it. Don't talk like that. Don't talk as if you'll-"

"Ace," Sabo's voice is uncharacteristically soft also, a placid tone. "don't interrupt."

At the same time the Pyromaniac reads between the lines, he also grasps a fistful of the blond's blue tailcoat. He is so not ready for this.

Sabo lays his head where both his brother's shoulder meet. His fast talking continues, "I'm ridiculously proud of you Luffy. I've kept my tabs all about you these years. Can't believe you're real pirate now. Man, you've grown so strong! Shame I never got to see it." he admits. "But some things don't change. Boy are you reckless! Luckily you got an awesome crew that can handle you, right?"

"Yeah." Luffy gulps, the thought of his nakama pressing down on the current situation. "They're the best."

"I guess Ace is relived of his duty, so Luffy, tell me the truth. How'd Ace treat you when I wasn't there?"

He swallows before talking, "H-he was stingy. Got but better but he still kicked my ass when we spared. He wasn't as nice at you, but he got nicer."

"Ah, just like I expected. Our older brother isn't one to go soft, is he?" snickers Sabo.

Luffy attempts to despite it sounding very much like a cry.

"You're one hell of a guy Luffy. A hell of a guy that'll be Pirate King one day."

"H-hell yeah I will."

Sabo's speed of speaking goes down a notch, "Give yourself a pat on the back Ace, you did a good job! Somehow you took care of this unruly brother of ours. You must've been cut out for your work, huh?"

Ace doesn't reply.

"I remember in that letter I sent you, wait, you did get it did you? Bet you didn't read-"

"Of course I did. Of course I read it." is his sharp, yet hurt reply. "You're the guy who t-taught me to read y'know."

"Am I? Oh, yeah. I am. Well, I'll let you know you're the guy who taught me how to make a grown man wet just by glaring." the blond softly chuckles, "Remember Thievin' Tom who went their pants cause of you?"

Ace attempts to chuckle himself, succeeding because the memory is indeed funny. "How can I forget? G-geez I wasn't even glaring that hard an' he wet himself so hard we thought his balls'd explode."

"Yeah. Those were the days, but these seem to be awesome for you too, Second Division Commander. Boy are you known all over the sea. Like Luffy, I've kept my tabs all about you these years. But with you, my comrades almost thought I was a stalker." Sabo's voice begins to sound croaky. "What else? Oh yeah, you're devil fruit powers...Ace, I'm sorry but its comedy gold or cruel fate. Fire, really? Thinking of the old days, there's some many nicknames I could spit out without thinking and-," the blonds struggles to inhale a breath, his hands losing grip on his brothers backs."I...don't think I'll be able to."

He pauses, feeling the weight of his eyelids, seeing his vision not as clear, experiencing the erratic tempo of his heart beat go slower, visualising random periods of joyful times.

"Guys, I...there's no time...l-listen up."

Sevens words are all it takes to tighten Ace's throat, whereas with Luffy, it continuously pokes his tampered-with spirit. The soon to be beavered brother's eyes simultaneously moisten to an alarming degree. Neither blink their eyes.

Ace dares questions in precious moments irretrievable, "But how do ya know?"

"Wrong timing, Ace." he manages to cough out and painfully chortle at. "Interesting question though. I dunno. I just keep seeing my life rewind to every. Single. Moment."

"Oh," mumbles Ace, gripping Sabo tighter if possible. To an onlooker, it may seem as if he was attempting to clutch and restrain his brother's soul so it didn't depart.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You guys are my irreplaceable brothers. You're precious to me. This is why I treasure our brotherhood. It's my greatest treasure so of course I'd risk my life to protect it."

Sabo's eyes fight in efforts to shut, alongside his body who support it. He hasn't got much time left, but he needs to tell them the final things. His final words that'll hopefully console them and give closure, cause if Ace wasn't lying when he said him and Luffy went through hell the years without him, then Sabo wonders if his death will put them in another upgrade of hell.

"We're brothers. From...from the moment we drank that sake...we're brothers. I know you'll both get through this, I just know it. Call it faith, but its not." the blond's eyes droop alarmingly. "I have no regrets about what I've done. **Its none of your faults**. My only regret is how hurt you guys are feeling, but if I'm being honest and mean," his respiration maybe be noisy and irregular, but the smile on his face stretches wide, "then don't regret it at all. All that's left to say is that," his breathing is finally faint, for second, the black haired brothers believe he has checked out, until the four words, "I love you both." are heard.

One of them whimpers, whilst the other blubbers.

His final words cause sensory input to malfunctions with the behavioural output. Emotions fluctuate all over the place. Sorrow, grief, frustration, helplessness, powerlessness and utter unbelievingness work alongside each other. Ace and Luffy can't help but wonder:

If it really happened?

_'...He was alive and then,'_

If they held a wakeful Sabo?

_'he died...'_

And are holding a lifeless Sabo.

Physical response are unpredictable, yet the the black-haired brothers both release their grasp on their departed brother.

Suddenly, grey and brown eyes follow the descent of their blond brother. They're stupefied.

WHY did they LET GO?

Sabo without support falls down, face smack on the floor, body cold and without a pulse. Blood, a thick liquid in a rich colour of red stains his clothes, surrounding him an inescapable embrace similar to a mother and her fidgeting child, except he's not fidgety or fidgeting.

Curly blond hair manages to remain intact, stainless, alongside his smile. Evident to be seen is beam upon his mouth which illustrates his final moments. His smiles seems replicate or rival the people with the Will or perhaps its is an inheritance of the said Will. Either way, one would claim him to be one of the million people in the world.

Deft fingers of Ace thread themselves in curly hair, slowly, soothingly and at ease. Needless to say, his response to Sabo's departure is abnormal. His freckled face is aghast, his grey eyes dull (despite water leaking out), and body unresponsive, except for fingers which don't dare stop their actions. Worryingly so, it seems as if Ace's sanity died along side his brother. Mentally, something has gone wrong. It appears as if he's paralysed.

"Sabo," Luffy murmurs. "Sabo?" Luffy questions. Not alike Ace, Luffy is prone to be more damaged emotionally than mentally. His present environment does that to him. Glimpsing at Ace's abnormality and looking at his own fingers painted red (blood not of his, nor Ace's) his scarred face scrunches up.

Rubbery fingers grip his hair, whilst his head shakes back and forth various times and speed.

"Sabo!"

Tears easily emerge in eyes. Shoulders shudder in anguish. Where's his hat to hide his face? Luffy needs it otherwise when he looks at Sabo's peaceful face he'll...

Determined, he lays his eyes on the blond. Sobbing of his becomes hysterical. He tries to muffle it but it fruitless. He's an emotional wreck.

"Damnit, Sabo!"

In concern of circumstances, neither black-haired brother nor pirate affiliated with the Whitebeard Pirates is in the right state of mind or prepared to intervene and intercept a secretive attack from Akainu the Admiral when he charges at the duo of brother's once more hell-bent on absolute justice.

Not one of the inheritors of the Will respond to the distance he nears, excepts for one who's grey haired (and managed to escape Sengoku). With notable droplets from his eyes, a Haki imbued fist from him is sent Akainu's way.

Justice be damned. Family is first. Should have been, would now always be. He regrets making that mistake up on the scaffold, however Garp won't live to regret that regret again.

* * *

**A/N: **This one-shot idea was no walk in the park. Writing a emotional piece where two brothers witness the death of a brother they thought was dead, but isn't, and is now dying is so horrifyingly horrible.

I didn't think that Luffy would suffer a mind collapse like he did with Ace cause the circumstance we're different. Not to say that he didn't care about Sabo (despite knowing him for months/a year?), but with Ace he spent **seven years **with the guy.

There may or may not be another chapter about Ace and Luffy years later after this incident, but I'm not sure its needed.

Thanks for reading! Please review on how you felt about this.


End file.
